Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelving and product display and a system for aiding in determining the inventory on the shelf in a retail store.
Description of Related Art
A major cost in the operation of retail stores relates to inventory management, which includes the tracking and storing of inventory. A significant portion of this cost relates to product inventory management in the selling area of the store. A considerable portion of this inventory management cost is the periodic counting of product on the store shelves. This counting is necessary to determine the amount of product on the shelf and to help ensure the shelves are fully stocked.
Historically, the counting of inventory on store shelves was done manually and the results were recorded on paper. More recently, however, inventory has been counted manually with the use of a small hand-held computer that can be configured to transmit the entered data to a central computer that compiles data and can be programmed to make decisions regarding the purchase of products for restocking the shelves. These recent advances have helped reduce the cost of inventory management but counting inventory still requires significant manual labor. It would be beneficial to reduce the amount of manual labor required to count the inventory.
Another significant cost relating to inventory management is product theft. Certain items are relatively small but represent a high value to potential thieves who can either resell the items or use them for other illegitimate purposes, as in the case of certain pharmaceutical products. The losses generated by such thefts have a negative impact on the profitability of the retail stores.
Theft can be the result of both customers and employees actions and has been difficult to eliminate. Attempts to deter and prevent theft have proven to be only partially effective. For instance, in-store cameras often do not observe the theft clearly enough to catch or prosecute the thief. In addition, in-store security personnel are rarely in the correct position to actually observe a thief in action. As a result, theft continues to be a significant problem and cost in the management of inventory. It would be beneficial to provide aid in monitoring for theft.
Currently, retail stores can track the amount of product sold based on a number of items scanned at the checkout counter. While this ability has proven useful, certain inherent disadvantages result from the use of such a system. One inherent disadvantage is that the scanner only counts the number of products that are legitimately purchased. Therefore, if product is removed from the shelf but not purchased, the store is unable to determine the fact that product has been misplaced or stolen without visual inspection or detection. It would be useful to compare changes in product level on the shelves with the amount of product sold.
A second inherent disadvantage relates to store-run product promotions. A typical promotion will have a product located at the end of an aisle or in some type of promotional location that increase customer awareness of the product. Usually the product is also placed on the shelf in its traditional location so that customers familiar with the product placement of the store can find the product without undue searching. Therefore, customers can obtain the product being promoted in multiple places and it can be difficult to determine the effectiveness of a particular promotional display, i.e., the effect of a promotional discount offered for the product versus the normal purchasing of the product. It would be beneficial to more accurately determine the effectiveness of in-store promotions.
Another major cost of inventory management is associated with having to maintain more inventory in the store then is actually needed to meet customer demand. As current systems of inventory do not automatically indicate that a shelf is empty, retail stores tend to rely on output measured through the checkout or, alternatively, through visual inspection to determine if additional product needs to be placed on the shelf. In order to ensure the shelves are stocked with product, often more product than is typically needed for a given period of time will be placed on the shelf, sometimes in multiple facings on each shelf. The use of multiple facings tends to take up valuable shelf space that could otherwise be allocated towards additional product choices so as to maximize consumer satisfaction. It would be beneficial to reduce the amount of inventory of a particular product in the retail store.
Methods of minimizing the amount of required shelf space are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,720 to Hardy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,201 to Breslow, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, teach a system for organizing and displaying items on a shelf through the use of a pusher assembly. While these systems are effective at moving items on a shelf from the back to the front of the shelf, the systems do not provide notification that a shelf is empty. Additionally, if multiple facings are being used for a single product, an uneven usage of the facings can result. If one facing of product is depleted before the other facings of the same product, the shelf will have a gap that provides a less satisfactory appearance to the consumer. This can happen even when ample product is still available. It would be beneficial to indicate to store personnel that shelves require adjustment so as to maintain a more satisfactory product appearance.
The above deficiencies and drawbacks known in the art are overcome by the present invention.